


Comfort Melida/Daan

by BeliveInMagic



Series: Song Fics SW Edition [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Character Death, Child Soldiers, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Song fic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, no beta we die like clones!!!!, soldatino (Nico's Lullaby)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeliveInMagic/pseuds/BeliveInMagic
Summary: Obi-Wan comforts a dying child on Melida/Daan.
Series: Song Fics SW Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Comfort Melida/Daan

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always end up writing sad things????  
> It's not even my best work. 🤔  
> But the first on this new account!!!!🥳  
> (That's something I think)

_Close your eyes_

The near breathless whimper of pain that escaped from between Carrlil’s trembling lips twisted a knife into Obi-Wan’s heart. Every part of him screamed at the unfairness of the universe, rebelling at the thought that this is how she was meant to die. A child that has known nothing but the cruelty and devastation of war. A child so desperate for a chance at peace, a chance at life, that she would fight those so much older and more experienced than her with courage born out of hope for what might be.

‘She’s only six.’ The thought tore through his mind, digging the knife further into his heart. ‘She has her whole life ahead of her. _Please don’t take her! Please let her live. Please.’_ The thirteen-year-old cried out, praying to any being that might be listening _somewhere_ out in the vast universe. 

“It hurts, Obi.” Carrlil’s gray eyes filled with tears as tremors of pain wracked her gaunt frame. “I know, Lil, but I’m right here with you, okay?” He tried to smile reassuringly down at her as he gripped her hand tightly. Her gray eyes searched for his own, “will it hurt?” The question was barely audible as she whimpered in pain. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand gently, “it’s just like falling asleep,” he shakily ran his hand through her short matted hair trying to soothe her. Obi-Wan mustered up a watery grin for the child he clutched to his chest, “you are one of the most courageous people I’ve ever met, Lil. I’m so proud of you, okay? Don’t you ever forget that okay?” She huddled as close to him as she could with her dwindling strength, and he tightened his grip in response. 

_I know what you see_

They had seen the horrors of war. They lived through those horrors every day. They were _children_ and there was not a single one among them that had known peace.

Obi-Wan holds the fading child in his arms, grasping desperately at her force presence, trying to keep her alive. Images flash across his mind, glimpses of possibilities, a thousand different ‘what if’s’ that were now fading into nonexistence as the tenuous threads of Carrlil’s future faded with her.

(A ten-year-old Carrlil looking up from where she was crouched on the ground in a beautiful garden. Dirt smudged her nose and covered her hands and clothes, her eyes were shining with _joyprideamazment_. “We’ll actually have food! As much as we can eat, whenever we’re hungry!” There was so much wonder about such a little thing that most of the Galaxy took for granted, a little thing that these children had never experienced.)

_The darkness is high_

_And you're in ten feet deep_

“I’m scared. I don’t want to die.” Carrlil grasped desperately at Obi-Wan’s dirty tunic, tears carving trails through the layers of dirt and grime that covered all of the Young. “I know. I know. It’s alright. It’s all right.” Obi-Wan clung tighter to the tiny body, tears flowing freely down both their faces. His voice trembled as he tried to reassure the six-year-old. She stared up at him with wide, scared eyes, “don’t leave me.” He clutched her tighter to his chest, shifting so her head rested next to his heart. 

One last comfort for the dying, often one of the only comforts the Young were able to give each other.

“I promise I’ll be here. I’m not leaving you.” Obi-Wan reached out to Carrlils fading presence in the force and wrapped her with as much _comfortlovesafety_ he could muster, careful not to let any of his _grieflossanger_ crossover into her. 

Obi-Wan had been taught from a young age that death was a part of life, but it still filled him with immense grief as he watched and felt the deaths of many of the Young. He felt the loss of each bright, hopeful light as it was extinguished in this horrible war, due to death or a shattered soul it didn’t matter, the light went out either way. He felt such anger towards all the people who had enabled, committed, or stood by in the face of the horrors the Young had experienced.

If they had known peace for even just a moment perhaps the effects of the situation would have been heartbreaking and tragic, but not utter and complete darkness. But these were children who had no memory of anything other than fighting for their lives. They had no happy moments to cling to when things seemed so overwhelming. No mother’s lullaby whispering in the back of their minds to help them sleep when the nightmares became too much. No father’s proud smile and gentle words to hold the shadows in their eyes at bay. There were no family gatherings filled with love and laughter to warm them from inside as they huddled close during cold, hungry nights. 

_But we've survived more terrible monster than sleep_

Being woken up several times a night by nightmare induced screams was the norm for the Young. 

_And you know I will be here, to tell you to breathe_

When one woke, there were several other children ready and willing to hold them as they fell apart. Obi-Wan did what he could to ease the suffering, the grief, and the pain. Taking as much as he could upon himself through the force. He had grown up knowing _peacelovehope,_ it surrounded all of the crèchelings through the force, saturating them down to their souls from the time they were brought to the Temple.

Obi-Wan had discovered that he could draw on those memories and share those feelings through the force with the other Young. He would give what he could back to the ones who had never known that care and love. He had vowed to himself that he would help the Young end this war and bring that _peacelovehope_ to their home too. When they woke from nightmares, Obi-Wan would teach them songs from the crèche and saturate the force with all the good, happy feelings he could remember. It brought him joy when he saw that he was able to help them even in such a small way.

_tu sei il mio soldatino (You're my_ _little_ _soldier)_

_la ragione per cui vivo (The reason I live)_

He had given up his place among the Jedi, the only life, the only family, he had ever known. The Young were his family now, he lived with them, for them, and he would die for them too.

_non ti scordar di me (Don't forget me)_

_io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)_

The soothing caress of the force brushed against his mind. It gently eased his hold on Carrlil, whispering comfortingly to both of them. The desperate grip she had on his tunic loosened, her hand falling away to rest on her chest, just above her heart. Her breath stuttered, the light fading from her gray eyes as her gaunt body took in a shallow breath. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as the breath left her body for the last time, and her chest fell still. He bent over her prone form, resting his forehead against hers, his tears bathed the face of an empty vessel, it’s precious cargo finally finished its journey and on its way home, to find the peace it had never known in life, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.  
> I really got carried away...  
> Hoped you all enjoyed it anyway!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome! As is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
> If you don't like it... well no one forced you to read it, did they.


End file.
